


[Podfic of] Sing it for the N00bs

by Podcath



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:43:38] Jedusaur's Summary: Gerard would be killing twice as many dracs right now if his fucking spacebar would quit sticking. (Gamer AU, wherein the Danger Days universe is an MMORPG.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sing it for the N00bs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sing it for the n00bs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363120) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



**Title:** [Sing it for the N00bs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/363120)  
**Author:** [Jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Bandom  
**Length:** 1:43:38  
**Cover Image:** Cath (using screencap from [ video by Disenchanted360)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCZH0pwt96Q)  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Felicia Day - Do You Want to Date My Avatar, My Chemical Romance - Zero Percent  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mvdghvs6x3gxbho) (62.58 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?iq995bj366lp3tq) (70.98 MB)  



End file.
